Kittens and Doctor Who (Fem USxUK)
by Master-Mercury
Summary: While Amelia is visiting Arthur's house, boredom hits her. What happens when Arthur introduces her to his favourite TV show? Based on a roleplay on Omegle. Human names used. Mild language from our potty mouthed Brit. One-shot.


There was a quiet atmosphere in Arthur's house. Amelia was over and she was acting bored as per usual. He sighed. Sometimes it was hard to please her. They were sitting beside each other on the sofa, both seemingly thinking.  
"So, Amelia… do you fancy watching TV?" Arthur asked, breaking the silence.  
"Um, sure dude, you don't normally like to do anything with me."  
"Well, how about we change that today?"  
"Okay," she said with a confused tone. "Sounds cool, what do you want to watch? I've got all the Dark Knight movies, and the Spiderman movies and the Avengers movies... lots of hot guys Iggy."  
Arthur rolled his eyes.  
"I was thinking about watching Doctor Who, actually."  
"Doctor Who?" She gave him a quizzical look. "Who's that? Is it from Marvel? Vertigo? DC?" Amelia glanced over to her extensive collection of comic books. Arthur sighed.  
"It's not a film, git. It's a TV series made by the BBC. It's all about a man who's from a far away planet, but looks human, and saves the universe in his time machine."  
"Oh, alright. Well… do you have it?"  
"Of course I have it! Why would I be talking about it otherwise? I'll go get one of the DVDs."  
Arthur got up to get the DVD and Amelia quickly stuffed sweet wrappers down the back of the sofa so that she wouldn't be nagged for her bad hygiene. Arthur ignored her and got the first DVD of the newest Doctor Who series (Matt Smith's first series) then putting it into the DVD player.  
"It's the start of a series that I've got, so you should be able to understand it."  
"Is that a dig Iggy?" He turned around in time to see her pouting at him.  
"How clever of you for noticing that…" he muttered sarcastically.  
"Yeah, well you're…" Amelia stopped when she remember how bad she was at insults. "Should I order pizza?"  
"Fine, just make sure that my pizza's a Hawaiian."  
Amelia got up to get the phone.  
"Put the episode on and don't sit in my spot."  
Arthur nodded, not listening, while Amelia went into the hallway to the corded phone to order pizza. Arthur got the DVD on, and lay down on sofa, covering Amelia's seat. As she came back in, she gave a glare at the Brit lying over her seat.  
"You're in my seat. Do you want me to invite France over? Because I will. And you know he'll try to grope you, like he does every time he sees you."  
Arthur glared back at her.  
"If you do invite him over then you will have a scary experience in the middle of the night," he threatened.  
"Scarier than Matt waking me up in the middle of the night to play Hockey because the ice is 'just perfect'? Or are you going to set your unicorns on me?" she said, mocking him back.  
"No, you will find a naked Brit in your bed if you aren't careful."  
"That may not be so bad Iggy, you're cute...and tiny, I could kick you out easily."  
Arthur sat up, letting her sit down beside him. Then he registered what she said.  
"Well you're- wait, did you just call me cute?"  
Amelia blushed slightly.  
"Well, erm, cute like a kitten cute. Just put on your show."  
Arthur blushed a little and pressed 'play' on the DVD menu.  
"Besides," she continued. "After walking in on Mattie when he was in the bathroom there's nothing worse than that."  
She shuddered.  
"Don't tell me any more details... I really don't need to know..."  
"He was doing something with the maple syrup and... you just don't want to know…"  
"Don't say anymore! You're drowning out the Doctor!" he said, pointing at the TV with a disturbed look on his face.  
"He's cute Iggy. Very cute," she said while gazing at the Doctor.  
"What kind of cute?"  
"Like tie him to the bed cute, I like skinny boys."  
Arthur looked down, disappointed. He'd never admitted it, not even to himself, but he really like Amelia. Naturally, she was oblivious to that.  
"Is that girl's named Amelia! This show is already so awesome!" she asked happily.  
She surprised Arthur by giving him a hug, which led to him blushing.  
"Yeah, her name's Amelia too. She's pretty feisty like a certain Amelia I know."  
"Me? Is it me?" She blushed and grinned back at him. "You know Iggy, I didn't think you even liked me."  
"Whatever made you think that?"  
"Well you insult me a lot, and a couple hundred years ago I found your spell book with my name written in it... you don't spend time with me anymore…"  
"I've… been busy…"  
"Yeah, I guess… so have I," she said, quickly adding in the last part.  
"I noticed."  
"But like...I missed you...Mattie's fun, but he likes Hockey and maple syrup too much and his polar bear doesn't like me. Let's get a cat Iggy!"  
"Why are you asking me to get a cat?" he asked, confused.  
"We could get a cat! Like I could keep her for one week and you could keep her for one week..."  
"It'd get confused if it's home changed every week!"  
"…and we could name it Hero! Or Heroine depending on the gender and we could teach it to annoy all the other countries...except Mattie because he'll be the babysitter."  
"Can we forget about the bloody cat, please?" Arthur said, ending her babbling.  
"Fine…" she muttered, looking disappointed. "I like your show."  
"Since we were talking about pets, robot dogs are very faithful…" he stopped and started thinking about K9 from Doctor Who.  
Amelia pouted at him again. It seemed like it was something she was good at.  
"What about a guinea pig?"  
"Wha... no. I don't do animals."  
"Fine, is that because France ran over your last cat? Switzerland told me that's why you hate him so much."  
"I hate him more than because of my cat! Although I did curse him when he ran over Delilah my cat..."  
"What was the curse?" she asked, curiously.  
"Let's say he didn't speak to me for a very long time."  
Arthur grinned.  
"Did you minimize his penis? Not that it isn't already small enough..."  
"Not that I know from experience how small it is, but it's certainly shrunk."  
"Germany's is probably the biggest. I mean he works out so much..."  
"No, I've heard that Prussia's is five metres long. You can't really beat that."  
"Isn't that like eight feet?" she asked, quizzically.  
"God only knows…"  
The strange conversation had distracted them both so much that they'd completely forgotten about the sci-fi program playing in the background.  
"Anyway it's not the size, it's how you use it. And Hungary's probably the best anyway. She's been around. She gives everyone dating advice, sex advice."  
"That's only because she's a hardcore yaoi fangirl and loves taking pictures of it happening…" Arthur muttered.  
"I know, I swear she was hoping Prussia and Austria would get it on, even though she was married to Austria at the time!"  
"Well, it would be rather funny seeing 'it' happen between them..."  
"Austria swears it never did." She paused for a second and thought. "What do you think the rest of the nations would say if we got 'it' on?"  
Arthur blushed and looked at her directly.  
"Why would you even consider that in your head?"  
"It's just an idea! I don't know!"  
The doorbell rang and Amelia got out of her seat, wishing she hadn't said anything. Arthur sat alone, awkwardly, waiting for her to return.  
"Pizza, Iggy. There's pizza."  
She came back into the front room where her companion was still mentally scarred.  
"I sometimes wonder what makes you think these things..."  
She sat down beside her friend.  
"Well, remember I was allies with France once... besides, you're the one creeping into my bed naked!"  
"That was just a threat!"  
"And mine was just an idea!"  
Amelia placed the pizza boxes on the floor.  
"Have pizza," she muttered.  
Arthur took the Hawaiian that he ordered and placed it on his lap.  
"Let's forget all about our last conversation..."  
"Fine. Are you dating anyone Iggy?"  
"No."  
"Your show is cool."  
Arthur glanced back to the TV, having completely forgotten about it.  
"Oh, I forgot all about that while we were arguing..."  
"I like it, it's interesting. And the redhead is hot. That reminds me, I should sleep with Scotland."  
That earned her a confused glance from Arthur.  
"Wait... what? You want to sleep with my brother?"  
"Well, he's a redhead and redheads are cute. I don't know, it's just an idea. I get bored."  
"He's sort of with France... just so you know..."  
"Ahh…" There was a moment of silence. "Well, we could name our cat Delilah."  
"After my cat that France ran over?"  
"Yeah!"  
"I guess..."  
"Does that mean you'll get a cat with me?" she said, excitedly, before squeezing her friend into a bone-crushing hug. Arthur blushed.  
"I'll think about it!"  
"I'll get my coat! We can go to the shelter now!" she said, jumping out of her seat.  
"Wha-"  
Before he could finish his sentence, Amelia dragged him into the hallway where she got her coat.  
"We can feed it hamburgers and pizza!"  
"That's not a good idea at all! You have to feed cats food that they can actually digest..."  
"It's a great idea! Can it stay with me first? Please!"  
Arthur realized he was getting nowhere disagreeing with her, and so gave in.  
"Sure… it can stay with you first."  
She continued her babbling as they set off walking to the shelter.  
"Poland's stupid ponies will have nothing on our kitten!"  
"Okay... if you say so, dear..." he said with a small sigh.

**_At the shelter…_**

"This is a hard choice, there's so many and they're so cute!" Amelia said.  
"I quite like the tabby cat over there," Arthur said, pointing at a small kitten.  
"But the black one with white paws is adorable!"  
Arthur sighed again.  
"Just get it if you like it."  
"But it's your cat too! If you don't like it, then we won't get it."  
"I know it's mine too, but I'm rubbish at making decisions."  
Amelia glanced at the tabby that Arthur had his eye on.  
"Why don't we get both?"  
"If we get both, then you can keep one of them for good and I can have the other."  
Amelia looked surprisingly let down.  
"But I want you to visit me..."  
"I can still visit you."  
He blushed slightly when he said that.  
"But I want you to visit at least every week! You said you'd visit years ago! but you never did!"  
"Back then, things were difficult between us. Now I really, really like you."  
"I thought you hated me... and you did for a long time. Why did you even visit?"  
"Because... part of my heart remains with you..."  
"You like me like that?" asked a confused Amelia.  
"Yes... I really do…" he replied, blushing again.  
"So then why did you scream earlier? You're confusing sometimes Iggy."  
"I confuse myself as well."  
"You said you cared about me when I was little and then your country decided to abuse mine. Taxation without representation? I liked you then like that too… and I still do."  
"You... you do?"  
Arthur really hoped she was telling the truth since he'd be really let down if she was teasing him.  
"Yeah, always have. Why did you think I had sex with France? I was trying to get to notice me! I mean he's tiny and he can't use it right."  
Arthur hugged her, which definitely made her feel better.  
"Do you still want the kitten?"  
"Yeah, but I want you more."  
The two shared a soft kiss. Arthur pulled away and gave a small smile.  
"What do you think the rest of the nations will say?" Amelia asked.  
"They don't need to know."  
"I don't get to brag?" she asked, sounding a little disappointed.  
"You can if you want to, but please don't tell every single person alive..."

**_At next nations meeting, everyone knows that Amelia and Arthur kissed and that they have kittens. Hungary thinks they're adorable and spends most of her time separating lecturing them on bedroom stuff and France asks Arthur if he can get in on 'it'. At that point, he borrowed Hungary's frying pan and hit France brutally with it..._**


End file.
